Dragon Tears
by Shinigami Love
Summary: Shonen-ai, Ashton's PoV. He can't decide how to tell Claude he loves him... ;_;


Weeeelllll… This is just something I came up with, I was bored and wanted to write

Weeeelllll… This is just something I came up with, I was bored and wanted to write.. BTW if you can figure out who the chars are, I don't own them, teehee!

__

Thump, thump, thump, thump…

The sound of my heart fills my ears. The monsters lie still on the ground, their foul bodies slowly fading away… I look around, slowly, unsure. Celine is to my right, smiling broadly as she picks up a sword from one of them. Rena cheers wildly at her success, I suppose she has mastered a new spell… She is very useful in battle, healing us and all… But, there is someone I prefer over her…

I hold my swords tightly as I scan over the field. Gyoro spots what I am looking for, nudging me to inform me. I smile up at him before I jog over to my target.

"Hey Ashton! That was good, wasn't it? I almost thought they had us.."

I smile softly and nod. His face is flushed with pink, exhilarated from the battle… Sweat drips off a strand of his hair… His breathing is hard from the battle… I force myself to look away, he is too beautiful for me to gaze upon…

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? You okay..?" I feel his hand on my shoulder, sending shock waves down my spine. "No," I manage to calmly reply, "Nothing at all…"

So he nods. And we continue on our journey. I walk next to him, talking to him, almost as if he is nothing more to me than a friend, a comrade, as if he has no special meaning for me… I joke with him when Rena comes and flirts with him, hope creeping into me when he apparently tries to get her to go away.

Finally, I decide to tell him how I feel. I'm so nervous, I wonder how I can do it… What if he doesn't like me like that? What if… What if he laughs at my confessed love…? No, I won't let that thought enter my head… I must be strong, like him…

"Hey Claude… When we get to the town, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Oh, nothing… Just stuff…"

"…"

I smile as we arrive at the Synard. I think about this beast, it amazes me entirely. This wild heraldric creature, so powerful, it serves us. I smile as we climb on to it, not once looking back at the entrance to the Field of Courage…

We fly, far into the skies… The air around us feels so good, the whipping of my cloak about my body… I sneak a glance at my blonde angel, he looks so good, his clothes pressed against him in the wind, hair whipping about his head… Eyes closed against the pressure… I smile to myself.

Soon, we arrive at the nearest town in which to rest, and break till we head to the Field of Love. We enter, and split up. Rena and Celine decide to go shopping for supplies, Bowman wants to look at the herbs this place carries, Noel just shrugs and tells us he's going for a walk. I lightly touch Claude's arm, he nods. "We're going to go ahead and rent the inn, alright?" The other members nod and wave us off, tending to their own activities.

When we get to the inn, Claude goes to talk to the lady at the counter. I stand behind him.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"We'd like to rent the rooms for the night…"

"For just the two of you?"

"Uh, no…" I think I saw him blush slightly, "There are six of us… The others won't be here for a while…"

"Oh!" I see her blush, most certainly, and then nod. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry… That'll be 300 fol."

Claude nods and hands her the money, then we head up to the room. I sit on a chair, he follows, plopping down upon the bed, leaning against the headboard. "So, what's up, Ashton?"

I look down. I don't know how I'm going to tell him… I feel so confused right now, I wish…

"Uhm, Ashton…?" I glance up; he isn't looking at me, I follow his gaze up to my dragons. They... they're crying! I blink a few times, not sure what to think.

"What's wrong with them?" When his question hits me, so does the realization of the answer. 

"Claude… Gyoro and Ururun are crying… Because… They don't understand how I feel, I think it's scaring them…"

"What do you mean?"

I try to explain it to myself, but it doesn't work. I can, however, think of one way to tell him… Gods, I hope he doesn't kill me…

I stand up, and walk over next to him, sitting softly on the bed. He looks at me with confused eyes, I wonder if this will work… Slowly, I lift a hand to hold his face. He blinks a few times at the touch, but doesn't pull away. I move closer to him, my face inches from his own, I whisper softly to him…

"This, Claude, is how I feel…"

I lean forward, I press my lips to his… He stiffens, then, my heart leaps as I feel him relax… He slowly kisses back, almost unsure… I pull away to look at him, my beautiful blonde angel…

"I love you, Claude…" I whisper softly.

"I… I love you… Ashton…"

And as we kiss again, I know, deep in myself, someone is behind us. Through my dragons, I can see.. No, _feel_ it. Now they cry again, but not for me. They realize what I feel. Now they cry for the poor girl in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks… She may be home, but I wonder, now, as I pull away from my love to look at her, will she really ever be happy…? My angel looks at her also, I curl my fingers over his. 

"Rena…" I say softly. She can no longer take it, she runs from us, into another room. Her sobs can be heard from here. 

"Ashton… Don't worry about her… She's strong, she'll get over it, I swear…"

I nod solemnly, then get up and close the door, before coming back to lie next to my angel.

~*Shinigami Love

Like it? ^_^ Plz r/r, ja ne! *waves*


End file.
